Unresolved
by redquasar
Summary: Set around 15 years after the battle with Galaxia in an AU in which Haruka and Michiru were never together. Haruka is married with three children when she hears the news that Michiru has just gotten engaged. An unexpected visit from Michiru follows and the two have to confront exactly what it is that they feel for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruka got herself a glass of red wine and popped down on the couch with her twelve year old daughter Misaki. Misaki, dressed in bright pink pyjamas, was glued to the evening's most popular entertainment show, _Gossip On! _

"Misaki, why do you watch this nonsense? I should really consider banning you from this."

"Noooo mama, you can't! I already finished my homework and did my chores. And my friends all watch it, if you didn't let me watch it I would have no friends!"

Haruka rolled her eyes, but pulled her daughter closer to her so they were snuggling on the couch. Her two boys, Kenta, who was seven, and Shoji, who was only three, were already in bed. This was the most peaceful time of the evening. She slipped on her glasses, pulled out her racing magazine and was about to start reading when a name on TV caught her attention.

"Music sensations Michiru Kaioh and Kiyoshi Sato to tie the knot!"

"MUUUM!" Misaki yelled, despite being right next to her. "It's Michiru Kaioh!"

Misaki had met Michiru a number of times, mostly at functions held by Usagi or at Hotaru's birthday parties. Although Michiru still kept in intermittent contact with the other girls, she spent most of her time overseas and only returned to Japan for concerts or very special events. She never missed any important events held by the Princess and never missed anything important to Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru, who used to be attached at the hip, had grown apart due to distance and the different directions their careers had taken them. Initially, they had tried to keep in touch –visiting each other when their touring took them to nearby countries and calling almost every day. Then, when Haruka's parents had encouraged her, in not so subtle ways, to marry Takuya Suzuki, the son of one of their business associates and she had agreed, the two of them had a massive argument about whether one should marry for love or not. It was a stupid argument, but it caused a fracture in their relationship, and since then, they had seen each other only at other Senshi events, and only spoken truly honestly on topics that related to their daughter, Hotaru. There was no animosity but the depth of their friendship was gone. They were only close in the same way that Haruka was close to Rei or Ami, tied more by their bond as Senshi than anything else.

In the last few years, they had barely spoken at all. Michiru's main base was in Vienna, and Hotaru, who was now twenty-two, had been studying in Berlin, Germany for the last three years, and didn't require much from her parents besides a constant allowance and love. Setsuna, her other mother, had returned to the time gates long ago.

Still, Haruka felt a lurch in her chest and shock that Michiru, _her_ Michiru, was getting married and she was hearing about it on _Gossip Now!_ The reporter went on to explain that Kiyoshi Sato, the lead singer of the Vexed Truth, a Japanese rock band that had risen to international success when they started creating mash-ups with the classical violinist Michiru Kaioh, had fallen in love with Michiru the day he met her, almost five years ago. Apparently he had asked her to marry him by getting down on his knees in a five-star restaurant in Paris. Shots were shown of the couple looking happy, Michiru in gorgeous designer dresses, Kiyoshi in his trademark dirty denim jeans and untucked shirts. The wedding was set six months from now, it would be held in Tokyo and would be a traditional Japanese wedding. The show ended the segment by showing Michiru in a number of kimonos, and speculating on which style of bridal kimono she would be wearing for the wedding.

"Mama! Why didn't you tell me Michiru Kaioh was getting married?!"

Haruka just stared at her daughter blankly. She didn't have an answer.

"Mama! Are we invited to the wedding? Oh Mama I can't wait to go! Oh Mama I'm so excited!"

Misaki was almost jumping up and down, overtaken by her excitement. Haruka tried to get her mind to formulate a response, but luckily for her, Misaki was more interested in talking about the wedding than listening to anything her mother had to say. Disorientated and strangely sad, Haruka had an early night, heading to bed soon after tucking her daughter in.

Saturday morning was chaotic as usual. Haruka woke up at 7am, went for a long run, prepared breakfast for her three little darlings, and then started the Saturday morning sports rounds. Misaki, who was the opposite of Haruka at her age, refused to do any sports except for swimming, and that, only because Haruka insisted that she take up a sport. Luckily Ami and her daughters went swimming every weekend, so Haruka would drop Misaki off at the pool with them. Kenta played soccer, so she would take him and Shoji to the match, and then pick Misaki up on the way home afterwards. Takuya, who had taken over his parent's company two years prior, was often busy on Saturday, sorting out loose ends in the office.

After Haruka had finished making lunch, and the children had eaten, she noticed that she had a missed call on her mobile but no voicemail message from an unfamiliar number. Shrugging it off, she went out the back to play catch with Kenta and Shoji and the family dog. After dinner, when she checked her phone, she noticed another missed call from the same unfamiliar number but again no voicemail. She was about to call when the phone buzzed in her hand. It was from the same number.

"Tenoh Haruka speaking."

"Haruka." That soft, distinctive voice that she would recognise anywhere.

"Hi Michiru." She had to speak carefully, to ensure that her voice remained neutral and that it betrayed none of the unease and excitement she felt at being called by her former best friend. "What can I do for you?"

"I…I was calling because…"

"Oh, congratulations by the way. I heard of your engagement from _Gossip Now!_" She had tried to keep the bitterness out, she really had but she knew she had failed.

"I….that's why I was calling actually...I didn't mean for you to hear from gossip whatever it is." Michiru sounded sincerely apologetic about this, taking Haruka by further surprise.

"Did you even tell Usagi?" Presumably she would've told Hotaru, though Haruka was a little surprised that the little firefly hadn't called her about it.

"Haruka….it's more complicated than what the news media are making it out to be."

When Haruka had been a formula one racer, the media had, more than once, made it sound like completely untrue rumours were true. She remembered the discomfort when one paper broke the story of her coming out and her alleged relationship with a female model, even though she wasn't gay and she had only met the model at a function once. It was awkward explaining that to her parents.

"Yeah?"

"Haruka…I'm not actually engaged."

"What?"

"I….I…" There was silence on the other side for a little while. "Kiyoshi…asked me to marry him…but I…I said I needed time…so we're not engaged, but the media doesn't know that. They somehow got a hold of the news that he had asked me, and it's become…exaggerated…and it's very difficult. So, no, I haven't told anybody because we are not engaged."

Haruka's heart unexpectedly started beating faster and she felt relieved by the news. Relieved? Why should she be relieved? She was relieved Michiru had not gotten engaged without telling the other Senshi, especially the Princess, that was all. They all deserved to know, but especially the Princess. She definitely deserved to know. After all, what kind of impact could it have on Crystal Tokyo?

"Haruka?"

She realized that she had zoned out. "Yes!?"

"_Really_?"

"Uh…" She tried to figure out what Michiru had asked.

"Really, you didn't have to say yes. I can always stay in a hotel. It's fine. But….I'm kind of glad you said yes, I've really missed you…I've missed _us_."

"Uh..."

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay with you?"

Shit. That's what she had asked. And now she had agreed. She couldn't get out of it without being a jerk. Also, she had missed Michiru too. She had long regretted the stupid fight they had, and the fact that they had never really recovered from that. Maybe this was their chance. The kids would have no problem with it, and Takuya surely wouldn't either.

"Yes, it's fine. We have more than enough space."

"Thank you. I really hope I'm not inconveniencing you, Haruka."

"No, no, it's fine. Misaki will be so excited. She's a big fan of your work with Vexed Truth."

Michiru laughed softly. "She must be all grown up now…I haven't seen her in years."

"She is. She's twelve now. She's grown up so fast. I have no idea how to handle her sometimes."

"I'm sure you do well, Haruka. How are the boys? And…Takuya?"

"The boys are good. Kenta's always messy and loud, but Shoji's a bit of a softer character. They're growing fast. Takuya is good, busy with the family business. His parents retired about two years ago, so he has a lot more responsibility now."

"That's good…that's good for your family. And you, Haruka?"

"Yes, good. Busy, with the kids and work."

Michiru sighed over the line. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"When will you be coming?"

"Um…that's the other thing…..on Monday afternoon…I can always stay in a hotel for a few days, before I come stay with you-"

"No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Call me when you get here ok? I'll come and pick you up."

"Thank you, Haruka."

Then suddenly, Haruka realised she'd forgotten to ask a very important question. "Is…Kiyoshi coming?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "No, Haruka, just me."

Haruka smiled, again feeling that sense of relief. "Ok, Michiru, see you on Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

So Chapter 2 of my first ever story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The news of Michiru Kaioh coming over was treated with excitement from Misaki and indifference from the boys, including Takuya. Haruka spent the Sunday cleaning the house, and setting up the guest room for Michiru. Misaki helped decorate Michiru's room, adding little extras like all her Vexed Truth CDs (which Haruka secretly hid after Misaki had left, concerned it might upset Michiru), a vase full of fresh flowers she had picked from the garden and all her favourite photos of Hotaru.

On Monday, Misaki tried to get out of going to school so she could help pick up Michiru but was overruled by Haruka. Haruka went to work as per normal but dressed a little bit more carefully, wearing dark grey jeans, a white shirt and a maroon blazer. She tried to comb her short blonde hair, but it insisted on remaining unruly. She worked as a Commercial Agent for the team she used to drive for, now securing sponsorship and negotiating commercial arrangements with different companies. It was a good job, one that allowed her reasonable flexibility to work around her children's schedules, and didn't require her to fly overseas too frequently.

When Michiru called her in the afternoon, she explained that she had just booked into a hotel, to keep the paparazzi off track. Haruka was to meet her at the secured underground car park, speak to the attendant, who would call security to escort her Haruka's car. Apparently, the media had gone crazy after news of the engagement and were following her everywhere.

After Haruka had followed this procedure, Michiru was escorted to her car, with…she counted…._three_ large suitcases. Luckily, Haruka had given up her yellow convertible years ago, and now drove a larger car with more space at the back. Haruka jumped out and helped the security guards load the suitcases into the back. Michiru got into the front of the car. When Haruka got in, she looked over at her and smiled. She had changed, yes, she had gotten older. But she was still utterly beautiful. Easily the most beautiful woman Haruka had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a pale pink trench coat which reminded Haruka of the one she had when they fought together. She had large round sunglasses on, and her hair was completely hidden under a scarf. She smiled back at Haruka.

"I hope it won't be a problem…the paparazzi."

"I hope so too. But we had the house built for maximum privacy, back when I was driving and the paparazzi were following me too. No one can get past the walls without a security pass. It should be ok."

Both were silent for the rest of the drive home, just adjusting to each other's presence. Once inside, Haruka gave Michiru a brief tour of the house, and then took her to the guest room. Michiru smiled as she saw the pictures of Hotaru, looking longest at one of Hotaru and Misaki from two years ago, the last time Hotaru was in Japan. The girls were both making faces at the camera. "They're so adorable. Oh, I miss Hotaru already. It's so hard, remembering that she's an adult now, with her own life."

"It is hard." Haruka agreed, and then just stared as Michiru undid the scarf, letting her long hair fall loose. Her long _black_ hair. "Michiru –your hair!" Haruka had never seen Michiru with anything other than her natural aqua hair. She never dyed it. _Never_.

Michiru just smiled. "I just thought I would stand out too much with my normal hair. I don't want people to recognise me."

"But…you never dye your hair."

She shrugged. "It's hard….this time...everyone thinks we're engaged, but we're not, and everyone wants to congratulate me and find out when the wedding is. It's hard pretending. Kiyoshi doesn't want to speak to me, and I don't know what's going to happen with us."

Haruka sat down on the bed and considered her old friend. "Are you two still together?"

"Yes…for now. He's hurt that I didn't say yes straight away. He's confused that I wanted time to work things out. I told him I needed time…and he asked me how long, and I said…as long as I need. If I say….no, then certainly we'll be over. But even if I say yes, I might have damaged the relationship too much anyway."

Michiru took a deep breath, as if to settle herself. "I'm sorry Haruka, we've barely spoken for years, and here I am, staying at your place, and dumping all my emotional problems on you."

"Please don't apologise. I always regretted that we….lost touch."

"I know. You were there in the hardest time of my life, when we had to find the pure hearts. And then, the battle with Galaxia…we _died_ together." Michiru took another deep breath but couldn't hold it in and dissolved into tears. "Haruka, I just can't…I just can't go on like this anymore…it's too hard. I can't go on without _you_."

Forgetting the stupid fight, and the years of frostiness, Haruka reached over instantly and wrapped Michiru in her arms. Like she had done a million times before. To other people, Michiru was always composed and together. She showed little signs of vulnerability and the media sometimes portrayed her as cold. But Haruka had always known better, and Haruka had been one of the few people that Michiru had been able reveal her fears, doubts and insecurities to. "Michiru" she murmured into the now dark hair, "I'm here. I'm here."

"I missed you so much," Michiru said, gasping through her crying. "I missed you all the time. I wanted to see you…so much."

"Michiru, you could have. You could have called me anytime."

"But I thought you were angry at me, that I was so unhappy about your wedding, and then you had your family…and I didn't want to interrupt you…I felt so selfish, needing you."

"Never. Michiru, you were closer to me than…" _Anybody_, _ever_, she thought. But she didn't want to say that. "Michiru, we were so close. I…we…you wouldn't interrupt me, you aren't interrupting me. It's ok. You're here now."

Haruka held Michiru until her tears subsided. "Sorry" She said, as she wiped some tears off.

"_Don't_. Don't ever apologise for telling me how you feel." Haruka said, reaching and touching Michiru's face, gently wiping off the last of the tears. She cupped the soft, smooth face in her hands. "I missed you too, Michiru. Don't ever go again."

A soft smile turned up Michiru lips and then after a few moments, Haruka let her go. Suddenly, they both felt slightly embarrassed by the overflow of emotion after so long. "I might just have a shower and freshen up."

"Of course." Haruka said. "I'll have to go pick up Shoji soon, but I'll be back before too long."

"Ok." Michiru said softly, almost shyly, as Haruka left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The paparazzi seemed to be fooled by the hotel stint and there were no waiting reporters outside Haruka's home. Michiru insisted on keeping a low profile, and although Misaki wanted to tell her friends and the whole school that Michiru Kaioh was staying at her place, Haruka made it clear that she was not to say a word.

Misaki took an immediate liking to Michiru and followed her around almost non-stop. Michiru also got on well with Shoji, playing games with him and carrying him around the house on his nonsensical three year old adventures. Michiru seemed to find Kenta a little bit difficult to click with, and the two didn't interact much. Takuya, who had little interest in Michiru's work with Vexed Truth, managed to connect with Michiru by talking about classical music and their favourite works. However, he was mostly occupied at work with a large project the company was working on.

After the emotional outburst on the first day, Michiru seemed to compose herself, and Haruka and her fell into an easy companionship, staying away from difficult topics and sharing in household tasks such as cooking. It almost felt like the old days. After a few days of not broaching difficult topics, Haruka asked Michiru whilst preparing dinner if Usagi was aware that she was here, and if she wanted to see the other Senshi.

Michiru smiled softly. "I spoke to Usagi and Rei before I arrived and told them I was coming. I said I needed a little time to myself…they both understood. I would love to see everyone….I just need a little more time."

"Ok." Haruka said, but couldn't stop the next question that had been on her mind for the last few days. "Why didn't you say yes Michiru?"

"I…I do love him. We've been together for two years, and I know we could be happy together…"

"But?"

"I feel….I have some…unresolved issues from the past I want to deal with. I want to know where I stand on…these issues...even though it's stupid, even though the answer should be clear to be anyway, even though I have no right."

Haruka stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Haruka shook her head.

Michiru made a disappointed sigh. "I thought so."

"Before we got married, we had that argument. That stupid argument about whether I should've waited and married for love, or just accept my parent's choice."

"Yes..."

"You love him." The next part she said reluctantly. "Shouldn't your answer be easy, then? And you can deal with whatever issues you have together."

Michiru laughed softly. "If only it was that easy. I do love him. But I….I love someone else too."

Haruka almost dropped the knife she was holding and placed a hand on the counter to support herself. "What? Who?"

Michiru shook her head slowly. "It doesn't matter. They don't love me back."

Nothing more was said about the topic that night but Haruka found that she couldn't push the issue out of her mind. Her mind obsessed about the man Michiru was in love with –what he looked like, what whether he was a good person, what he had that made Michiru love him, even at the risk of her own future happiness with Kiyoshi, and why he was so stupid and idiotic to turn Michiru down. _She would never ever turn Michiru down_. Her mind stopped at the thought and she took a deep breath. That thought made no sense, she told herself, and when her husband came home that night, she kissed him hard and led him quickly to the bedroom.

The next evening she got home from work after picking up Kenta and Shoji. Misaki was loud at dinner time, entertaining Michiru with stories from her high school. Yet Michiru had a melancholy look about her, even when laughing at Misaki's stories. After putting the two younger ones to bed and telling Misaki to brush her teeth and not stay up too late, Haruka went to speak to Michiru.

She was surprised to find Michiru packing up her things in her room. "Michiru? What are you doing?"

Michiru ran a hand down her long black hair. "Haruka…I…spoke to Usagi today and she…asked me if I would like to stay with her and Mamoru."

"I see." She was immediately hurt. She had been enjoying having Michiru around, she had liked that they were patching up their relationship. She had wanted her best friend back.

"Haruka-"

"I suppose it's important for you to spend time with the Princess." She said stiffly.

Michiru sat down on the bed and looked away from Haruka. "Rei says I should just be honest. Just say what I feel, and let the consequences fall as they will. Usagi thinks I shouldn't, she feels for me, deeply, but she thinks that there is too much at stake, and that there are too many people who will lose out. That it could cause instability...I wish….I wish Setsuna was here. She would know what I should do."

"Probably. But she'd never tell you the answer. Michiru…."

Tears started to fall silently down Michiru's cheeks. Still she did not look at Haruka. Haruka sat down next to Michiru, put her hands on her shoulders and made her face her. "Michiru, I know we've been out of touch for so long, but I…I care for you, you know that." She gently stroked her face. "Can you tell me? Maybe I can help."

"I am _so_ selfish….Haruka, just let me go…to Usagi's, I think she is right, I think she will be able to help me."

"So Usagi can help you, but I can't? I thought I was…I thought we were Uranus and Neptune, partners for life. We were always a team."

Michiru let out a strangled sob and then laughed a little. "That's the problem, Haruka. It's not enough for me."

Haruka was confused and hurt. "We aren't enough for you? Only four days ago you said that you couldn't live without my friendship."

"No, I didn't say that."

Haruka let her arms drop and shuffled back. "Ok, if that's how you feel."

"I said…." She started off shakily, and then took a deep breath, and looked directly at Haruka. "Haruka….Haruka, I love you. I've loved you since we were fifteen."

The floor fell out from under her. That's how she felt. Like the bed had collapsed, and the room had collapsed, and the earth had collapsed, and they were floating in the solar system, weightless. In that moment, her world re-ordered and she felt like she had been living a lie for the last seventeen years. Why hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she said anything before she got married? Before she had her daughter, before she'd had her sons, before she had a family? She remembered moments from their youth, driving her yellow convertible with Michiru by her side, holding hands when things became too much, Michiru leaning her head on her shoulder, the two of them lying on the couch together, arms around each other. And other moments too –Michiru running towards her and taking the hit from Eudial, her feeling of utter helplessness watching Michiru die, the bond they had that meant they almost knew what the other was thinking in battle, telling Michiru that she didn't care if she went to hell, as long as they were together, dying together after their plan had failed….

Michiru was looking at her nervously, waiting for her response. She looked beautiful, her large blue eyes, the soft pink lips, and the long dark wavy hair. Everything about her was perfection.

Haruka looked into her eyes when she replied.

"I think you were right. It's best if you go to Usagi's tomorrow." She said coldly, before she turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I've started a new story but I haven't dropped this story! It is definitely still going and I will finish it! I hope you enjoy.

Also, check out my new Haruka and Michiru story called Beyond the Edges.

Thanks to those who have reviewed this story :)

**Chapter 4**

Haruka lay in bed next to her husband, sleepless.

In her head, she was fifteen, struck down with visions of an impending doom and a beautiful aqua haired girl who spoke to her in her dreams. She was the star runner who kept trying to outrun her nightmares. She was a cold, scared fifteen year old girl who turned down Michiru's invite, who yelled at her and told her she wanted no part in her battle, who eventually accepted her fate as Sailor Uranus after Neptune had been severely injured trying to protect her.

She was sixteen, dedicated to the mission, unable to get close to anyone except Michiru. She was a fighter, strong, fast and ready to blast any of their enemies. She was terrified of killing three innocents for the sake of the greater good, but just as determined that she had to do it. She was Uranus, one of the strongest fighters. She was herself, watching as Neptune woke in a daze, pushed herself out of her bindings and ran before her, her talisman jumping out, her soft body hitting the ground. She was pain and desperation, and done, just done.

She was seventeen, living briefly for some time as an almost normal seventeen year old, travelling around the country with Michiru, fighting occasional enemies but mostly just being two best friends on an adventure. She was then seventeen and charged with the care of a baby who grew at an astonishing speed. A baby she cared for with her two closest friends, Michiru and Setsuna. And then she remembers returning to the battle, with Michiru by her side. _Always_ by her side. She remembers that fateful moment when she thought maybe, just maybe, they could fool Galaxia, and she hadn't cared, she truly hadn't cared what might happen to her, as long as she was with Michiru. She remembers their hands grasping at each other as they slowly faded away to oblivion.

She was eighteen and the battle was over. She was passionately pursuing her dream to be a formula one driver and quickly rising up Japan's rankings. Michiru was just as passionately pursuing her musical dreams. She remembers still being attached at the hip when they were in the same place, and then if they were far away, the endless calls, the endless longing to just be in her presence, to just be near her.

She was nineteen and on the world stage, easily making her way into the top formula one competitions. She was flying in and out of Japan, not always sure where she was, not always sure where Michiru was. But even then, she remembers, that they barely went a day without speaking, without needing to hear each other's voice. And then, when they were in the same city, they no longer were attached at the hip in daytime, but in night too, and she remembers the feel of Michiru's soft body against hers, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. It was innocent, there was no kissing, no touching, and she had always thought that she just needed to be that close to her best friend.

She was twenty, and had agreed to marry the man her parents wanted her to, so that in return they would stop hassling her about her career. She remembers working on wedding preparations one day, when Michiru turned up, more angry and sad than she had ever seen her. She remembers fighting, her asking her why it even mattered, why she even cared so much. She remembers slamming her palms against a table in anger that her best friend in the whole world wouldn't support her. She remembers Michiru blinking away tears and looking at her coldly, telling her that her best friend in the whole world wouldn't be so heartless. She remembers the wedding, being dressed in a fine kimono, and embracing her new husband with her former best friend watching her sadly from the side.

Now she was thirty three.

Thirteen years they had barely seen each other. Thirteen years they had mostly been apart.

She had a family, a family she loved dearly. She had a home. She was where she was supposed to be.

And yet…and yet…the memories flooded back.

Her touch, her soft smile, her giggle. The way she never ever got bored of her company. The way she needed to tell her everything. The way life had never felt the same since they had fought. The way nothing felt right without her.

She loved her.

She had _always_ loved her.

She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was 3am. Sliding out of bed, she walked to the guest room. She stopped at the door for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea, wondering where this would lead. But then she opened the door, stepping inside, leaving the light off. Michiru was sleeping, almost curled into a ball. Sitting on the bed next to her, Haruka observed her. Her dark hair fell messily around her face. Yet it could not hide the fact that she had cried herself to sleep. Her face was botchy and pink even now.

"Michiru" She whispered, reaching a hand out to stroke the hair back from her face.

This woman loved _her_. This woman….this woman who was so desirable, who was talented, and beautiful, and smart, and strong, and unflinching in her beliefs and her dedication to the world, loved her. This woman who was her partner in battle and her closest friend.

"Michiru" She said again, this time slightly louder. Michiru stirred, and sleepily leant into her hand. Then she opened her eyes, realised who was there and visibly paled. She blinked and then moved further away from Haruka.

"_Michiru…_" She stopped unsure what to say then decided it would be best to keep it simple. "I love you."

Michiru's eyes widened and she just stared at Haruka in disbelief. "Are you...are you sure?"

"Yes. I _love_ you." Haruka leant over to stroke Michiru's face and their eyes locked.

She wasn't quite sure who started it, or how it happened, but then their lips were touching each other. It was a jolt to her system. Unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She had always thought making love to a woman would be softer, gentler than it was with a man. She was wrong. After years of denying their feelings for each other, Michiru and her grasped at each other, pulling each other as close as possible, stripping off her t-shirt and boxers, and Michiru's nightgown, and using soft hands to push hard against each other. Haruka worried for a moment whether she would do it right, having never done it before, and then she wondered, in a brief moment of rationality, whether she should be doing this at all. But then Michiru's lips were against hers again, and causing her mind to explode with a multitude of emotions she had never felt before, and Michiru's naked body was against hers and she couldn't resist pulling her infinitely closer.

After they lay on the bed, Michiru cuddled up on Haruka's chest. Haruka was silent, trying to process how different life was now from only hours ago.

And trying to avoid thinking about how her husband was only doors away.

"Are you ok?" Michiru asked, her breathing still unsteady.

Haruka nodded slowly, caressing Michiru's arm.

"I didn't…I wasn't planning that to happen…so soon…I know…..I know the situation is complicated."

"I don't regret it."

"Was it…ok?"

In response Haruka just kissed her passionately. "It was my first time…."

"With a woman?"

Haruka trailed her fingers down Michiru's face, and then down her neck and then towards her breasts. She was so damn beautiful. "Yes. With anyone aside from….you know." She couldn't quite say her husband's name, not when she was lying here, like this. She let her fingers tease Michiru's soft belly, watching as Michiru gasped with pleasure. "Was it ok?" She asked in a teasing tone, as if she already knew the answer, but the truth was she didn't.

Michiru smiled. "More than ok. It was amazing..."

They kissed again.

"How did you know….that you…loved me?" Haruka felt her face blush slightly at her own question. The thought of Michiru loving her, wanting her, it was all so new and foreign.

Michiru answered slowly. "I liked you, from the beginning. I thought you were so…attractive, even before I met you…I tried to tell you that…but then after, we were working together and it became so important to focus on the mission that I decided to put it aside. By the time we realised we had the talismans ourselves, I was already so in love with you. But I was so scared too, because by then you were my closest friend, and you know, in those days, I didn't have many friends, and none that I was particularly close to. I was also scared because I knew that I was meant to feel that way for a man, but instead I felt that way for you. I should have said something but….and I was convinced you didn't feel that way for me either, so I guess I just let it go on, until it was too late."

Michiru smiled slightly and kissed Haruka deeply before speaking again. "I wish I had said something. I wish I had been brave enough. I wanted to say something when I found out you were getting married but I was so scared. I knew your parents wanted you to marry him, but I thought to myself that you must also be in love with him…I wanted to convince myself of that, and then we had that stupid argument and I…I could barely watch you get married, it was so hard….Now it's my turn to ask…Haruka, how….when…"

Haruka sighed softly. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. I never really thought about what I felt for you as love. But when you said it earlier today, I couldn't stop thinking…I couldn't stop thinking about you, and everything you mean to me, and how I just haven't felt right since we stopped being together all the time. I feel like…I feel stupid for not seeing it, but it felt so right when I said I loved you, it feels so good to be with you here."

"Haruka….I feel so selfish…I want you."

"I want you too." Haruka replied honestly, her body tingling.

"No, but…_this_…what is this? I love you, Haruka. I've waited too long for this, and I want…." Michiru took a deep breathe. "I want all of you. I want to be with you, as your lover…but I don't want to be just your lover…I want to be your partner too."

"What about Kiyoshi?"

Michiru laughed, a little unsteadily. "Well, that's what this is all about. I can't…I can't marry him. I do love him. He's one of the most wonderful men I've met. But Haruka, I love you more. I've never met anyone who can be what you are to me. Even if…even if you say no to me, I can't marry him."

"Michiru…Michiru, I have a family."

"I know. I know what I'm asking is selfish. Haruka, if you say no, I will leave tomorrow, and I won't bother you again. You deserve to live in happiness with your family."

Haruka was silent as she considered the implications. "Michiru…I just…I never thought….you're…a woman…and I do want you, but…"

"A woman?"

"I just never thought….I mean, can you imagine, if I left him for you, and we tried to raise a family together? Two women?"

Michiru paled. "We _have_, Haruka. We _did_ raise a family together."

"Yes, but it's different."

Michiru nodded slowly, her eyes flickering with pain but her face stoic. "I understand." She withdrew from Haruka and tugged the sheet around her slowly, as if movement was difficult. "I'll go to Usagi's first thing tomorrow."

Haruka suddenly felt an incredible cold around her, where Michiru used to be. "No! No, Michiru…I just…I never thought of myself as being this way. I love you, Michiru. I just never realised until just then. I don't know what it means. _Please_." She reached over, and pulled Michiru into her arms, it felt so right. Michiru was stiff for a moment, but then relaxed.

"What do you want to do then? I think it would be best if I left, to give you some space to think about thing…."

Haruka leaned her face against Michiru's shoulder. "No…no…I want you to stay…..just give me some time."


End file.
